


Infirmary

by Rayj4ck



Category: Muted - Miranda Mundt (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, I know the implications of a sickfic in 2020, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but it's just a flu ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayj4ck/pseuds/Rayj4ck
Summary: It's rough when someone you love comes down with something and you can no longer give kisses anymore. But there may just be an alternative.
Relationships: Camille Severin/Dendro, Dendro/Lilinyra "Nyra" Dupre, Dendro/Lilinyra "Nyra" Dupre/Camille Severin, Lilinyra "Nyra" Dupre/Camille Severin
Kudos: 10





	Infirmary

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this one idea for a sappy move (you'll know it when you see it) in a sickfic for a while now and two hours into the new year, I figure out a way to build a story around it. I call that a sign.

The crunch of loose gravel under her feet had become a comforting sound as Nyra walked to the greenhouse. Quickly slipping inside to let out as little heat as possible, the sound shifted to the padding of dirt as she walked to the gigantic flower in the middle of the building, petals closed shut. Stopping in front of it, she knocked against the petals gently, even though she knew they were stronger than reinforced steel. “Knock knock.” 

The petals parted slightly along one seam, and a green hand poked out, blindly flailing around for purchase. Laughing quietly to herself, Nyra caught the hand in her own, holding it for a minute before bringing it up to her lips to softly kiss the back. 

“Password accepted.” The petals opened, and there was Dendro, blushing slightly. “Everything ok?” 

“Yep. We’re waiting for the soup to heat up, so I figured I’d come and check in.” She glanced down to the person curled up in Dendro’s arms. “How is she?” 

Dendro glanced down too, running a hand over Camille’s sweaty forehead. “Still burning up. Still stuffy. But nothing new.” 

“Hm. Well, nothing new is good.” Nyra itched to touch her too, run her hands over her shoulders and rub her back and comfort her. But she couldn’t afford to get sick too with so many threats breathing down their necks, so all she could settle for was standing behind Dendro, using the flora demon as a barrier between them. She rested her head on Dendro’s shoulder, and like she sensed the struggle in her heart, Dendro leaned her head against Nyra’s comfortingly. “You know, she’s lucky to have someone so dedicated to looking after her.” Nyra threw an arm over Dendro’s other shoulder, her knuckles getting maybe a little close to Camille’s face, but whatever. 

“Well, you know, it’s my job.” Nyra raised an eyebrow at Dendro. Like that was the only reason. “Besides, I’ve got a much simpler life than the rest of you. In, you know, this one room.” She could tell Dendro wasn’t trying to dampen the mood, but it wasn’t really something she could talk about without the heaviness of the topic making itself known. She opened her mouth, to make sure Dendro knew she and Camille weren’t giving up on finding a way for her to be mobile-

A hand _plap_ ed against Dendro’s cheek. “No sad. I’m sick, I reserve all the sad.” Camille slurred, eyes still cloudy with sleep. The hand roved over her face haphazardly, lifting the mood as Dendro fought to keep back her snorts of laughter at Camille’s adorable, sluggish state.

“Well, you heard our Queen. No sad.” Nyra ghosted her fingers over Dendro’s sides, knowing it would have the desired ticklish effect. 

“Ha-haha Nyra! Stop, I’m holding Camille!” 

“Ooh, Nyra’s here too?” Camille’s hand left Dendro’s face and began waving in the air, not dissimilar to how Dendro’s did earlier. “Come here. Want kisses.” 

“I’m sure Dendro and her demon immune system would be happy to provide kisses.” 

“Noooooo.” Camille groaned. “Dendro kisses are nice,” Dendro puffed up a little at that. “I want Nyra kisses.” Nyra stepped out from behind Dendro’s back, and Camille’s eyes lit up, even in her addled state. “There she is.” She tried to lean up, pursing her lips, but she didn’t get far before slumping back into Dendro’s arms. 

“You know I can’t Camille. Both of us being sick would be really bad.” The regret was evident in her voice and posture, and Dendro gave her a sympathetic look. If her arms weren’t full of sick Camille, she would wrap Nyra in a hug of her own. Camille pouted and turned to Dendro’s shoulder. Nyra looked down at her for a moment and sighed. _You’re sure not making this easy Camille._ “Here, how about this?” Her voice got Camille to turn back to her. Bringing her hand up to her face, Nyra kissed her palm, before reaching down to gently cup Camille’s cheek, running a thumb along the space under her eye. Neither of them saw Dendro looking like she was ready to melt from the cuteness. 

Camille leaned into the touch. “Mmmmm, guess it’s ok. For now.” She was drifting off again, her eyes drooping. Nyra stayed there for a few more minutes until she was sure Camille was out, before carefully tilting her head back into Dendro’s shoulder. 

Sighing again, Nyra looked back up to Dendro. “I should probably get back to the kitchen. I’m already late.”

“Nyra? One thing first.” Dendro tilted her head to indicate Nyra should come closer. When she did, she leaned forward and planted a kiss on the other witch’s lips. She made sure to hold it for a few seconds, before pulling back a little to lean their foreheads together. “I know this isn’t easy for you. I’m proud of you.”

Nyra was glad her eyes were still closed, or else a tear might’ve leaked out. Might’ve. “Thank you Dendro.” They held the pose for a minute before leaning apart. She opened her eyes and dammit there was that tear. She quickly swiped it away. “You know, I am kind of jealous of Camille though.” 

“Oh?” Dendro smirked at her. “Well, when Camille is better I’m sure we can find time to switch you in.” 

“I’ll hold you to that.” That was the end of the conversation, she knew it, but she didn’t want to turn away. She could see it in Dendro’s eyes too, this would be the part where her petals began to fold back up, but she wasn’t. She was looking at Nyra like she was begging her to find a reason to stay, for another hour, another day, forever. But there wasn’t one, one that overrode the more important things. So she settled for the next best option. “I’ll be back with the soup in half an hour.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” Turning away from that smile was one of the hardest things she’d ever done, but at the same time, she counted herself lucky she got the chance to do it again and again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe Camille's canonically favorite place to sleep is Dendro.


End file.
